


Snowy Day

by sunshine_deathboy



Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Happy Nico di Angelo, Happy Will Solace, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo is a Good Boyfriend, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Solangelo playing in the snow, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Will forces Nico to play on the snow with himOrHow Solangelo spends their day when snow is allowed into camp
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryosa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ryosa).



> This is a prompt requested by Ryosa
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Will decides to smokers Nico’s face with kisses and Nico starts laughing out of embarrassment?
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

Winter has just started and snow is starting to fall from the sky. Normally, the camp's borders would've kept the snow away, but the year rounders had begged Chiron to let the snow in, even for just a day so they could play in the snow. Chiron was forced to agree because he was outnumbered. 

Nico didn't feel like playing in the snow. It's a bit too childish for his taste, although he must admit the 10 year old within him is begging him to join in the fun but of course he refused to give in. So, he ended up sitting at the stairs of the big house while watching the others throw snowballs at each other. Well, if he was being honest, he was only watching Will. 

The son of Apollo was standing near a tree, using it as a shield, then moving into view every once in awhile to throw snowballs at his siblings. When Will saw him staring at him he formed a "T" with his hands, signifying time out. Kayla mouthed "Kill Joy" at him but just shrugged it off. 

Will started walking towards him with a smile on his face, "Hey Neeks, do you want to join the fun?" The son of Apollo then winked offering his hand. 

Nico shrugged him off as he kept his hands in his pockets, "No thanks, I think I'm fine" 

Will let his hand fall then formed a pout, as he began to use the puppy eyes, "Pretty please, with a happy meal on top?" 

Nico couldn't help but give in, his boyfriend was just being too annoyingly cute, "Would you buy me a happy meal after this?" 

Will shot him one of his brightest smile, "Sure deathboy, as long as you promise me to have fun" He then offered his hand again to Nico. 

Nico rolled his eyes as he accepted his boyfriend's hand who immediately helped him up, "Couldn't be that hard, right?" 

Will hummed in contentment as he dragged Nico to his spot. Nico hid in a different tree, knowing Will would probably target him too. Afterall, when it comes to snowball fights, no one is ever safe, friend or foe. 

Nico has to admit that he had enjoyed himself, especially because Will kept him company. Also, seeing the obvious happy and care-free look of his boyfriend on his features made his heart flutter with joy deep inside. 

At first, they threw snowballs at each other. Nico actually hitting Will straight on the face once, which he felt guilty about but the moment he stepped out of his cover, his boyfriend took revenge and hit him straight in the face too. This earned the son of Apollo a glare from the son of Hades which he was unfazed about then only sticking his tongue out annoyingly in return. 

The two then decided to make snowmen. Their competitive selves making them compete on who can make the best snowman. This was judged by Kayla, deeming Nico the winner. 

Will pouted at his sister after this, "Well, so much for family first." 

Kayla let's out a chuckle then rolled her eyes as she said, "I don't recall you going easy on that snowball fight against me earlier either." 

Will just lets out a huff which Nico found really adorable. Will then caught his boyfriend staring, much to Nico's embarrassment. The son of Apollo smirked, then without any warning, he lifted Nico off the ground and carried him like a sack of potatoes. 

Nico tried to break lose as his annoying boyfriend carried him to only the gods knew where. At the end, he just gave up, knowing that it was hopeless. "Will, where are you taking me?" 

Will just laughed at him, "Just wait and see, my dear." 

Nico rolled his eyes as he just let his boyfriend carry him around. After a few more seconds of walking, Will dropped him in the middle of a clearing. He expected the drop to hurt, but then realized there was a thick enough layer of snow to soften his fall. He then glared at his boyfriend, "How dare you drop me after carrying me against my will?" 

Will snorted before muttering, "Drama Queen" He then started to lay down beside Nico. 

Nico decided to look around and saw a bunch of other campers near their spot. He faced Will and asked, "What are we doing laying down on the snow, in the middle of camp, surrounded by other campers?" 

Will shrugged, "It's the only place with thick enough layer of snow to do our final activity."

Nico raised an eyebrow questioningly, "And that activity is?" 

Will smiled at him then started to move his arms and legs up and down before saying gleefully, "Making snow angels of course!" 

Nico rolled his eyes and followed what his boyfriend was doing. Sure, it sounded stupid, but he likes making Will happy, and if this makes his dork of a boyfriend happy, then he shall comply. 

After they were done, Will rolled on the snow so he was now besides and facing Nico, "Thanks for playing on the snow with me." 

Nico sighed, "Not like I had a choice sunshine" 

Will then started smoldering Nico with kisses surprisingly. He looked at Nico as he asked, "You did enjoy the day, right?" He then continued to smolder the son of Hades with kisses, first at his cheeks then around his neck, and even sometimes at his forehead and lips. 

Nico began to blush furiously out of embarrassment but couldn't help but laugh. This caused all other campers to stare at them, "Gods Will, the whole camp's staring at us!" 

Will looked around and began blushing as he stood up then offered a hand to Nico to pull him up. Will then put his arm around the son of Hades' waist, "You know what I just realized?" 

Nico looked at his boyfriend questioningly, "What?" 

Will smirked, "We didn't have to do the last activity afterall!" 

Nico was more confused now, "And why is that, sunshine?" 

Will looked at him with so much love as he said, "Because, why make snow angels, when I have my angel, the angel himself, standing before me" He then booped Nico's nose. 

Nico felt so flustered but managed to roll his eyes, "oh gods, you're such a dork." 

The son of Apollo left one more final kiss at Nico's cheek before saying, "Well at least I'm your dork." 

Nico felt so embarrassed as he felt the other campers stealing glances at them every once in awhile. For once though, he didn't mind being the center of attention. Why? Because he knew he made his boyfriend happy and at that moment, that's all that mattered to him. Plus, though he might not admit it out loud, he really did enjoy the day, and he found himself looking forward to the next time snow was allowed inside of camp. Hoping, that he get to spend another day playing in the snow with his annoying yet amazing boyfriend. Nico smiled at the thought before saying, "Yeah you are, it's why I love you." 

"I love you too, deathboy." 

It was one of the best days Nico had ever had. This day surely marked on his memories and was there to stay for a long time, maybe even forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first I have to say sorry for... 
> 
> 1\. Couldn't use tags much because I'm using my phone and somehow can't use personal or uncommon tags. 
> 
> 2\. Also, couldn't find my grammar mistakes much so sorry if I missed some since my phone doesn't have a detector for such things.
> 
> (Can't use my laptop on weekends coz my family don't really support this whole writing thing)
> 
> Anyways.. Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments! 
> 
> And I'm open for more prompts!


End file.
